Emotion
by caalsio
Summary: PG-13 for now anyway... its yaoi..1x2 3x4 may get mixed up later.. isnt sure yet..


Chapter 1: Confrontation By Kittycow/Etchi-neko  
  
A/N: Okay peoples, this is the disclaimer/warning: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'm sure you know that, but I sure wish I did.. Oh well. Anyway this is a YAOI Gundam fic so it's NOT "kid tested, Raberba girl approved", sorry roxy! ^.^' well, enjoy anyway!! ALSO! I started this a while ago and am still writing it.BUT I'm not sure exactly where I was going with this.SO it may take a while to update, but I'd be glad to accept any suggestions. But then again, wait until the 2nd chapter because that's where it gets a little more interesting. well I think any way. *shrug* Ya know what? Just do whatever. forget everything I've said...thanks. *phew*.*"Kitty.you're an idiot."  
  
"What?! Do you think it's easy Duo?!" Heero yelled. Duo had seen Heero's temper before, but never anything like this. And if he had a choice, he would have never done anything to make Heero this upset. Duo shrunk back into the corner of the couch, huddled together, and didn't answer. "It's not Duo. Do you know how hard it is to do anything when you're out, and I can't help thinking if you're off with someone else doing who knows what, when you do something like that?!" *"I had no idea he cared so much"* Duo thought, biting his lip. "It didn't mean anything Heero!" he finally managed to say. "Like hell it didn't!" Heero snapped. "But it didn't! I swear!" Duo defended. But Heero reacted like he didn't hear him, and if Duo didn't know better, he would've thought that Heero was trying to hold back tears. "Do you know how I feel?! Look, I know I'm not very good at showing emotion." Heero looked away, "but." and quickly turned back. "But. Dammit Duo! I love you! I care about you." Heero's voice faltered a bit, "and. I don't want to lose you." This time Duo could definitely hear the pain in his voice and couldn't help but shed tears himself. And in his and Heero's relationship, Duo was always the one to express his love through words and Heero was more accustomed to action (which Duo didn't mind) and usually remained unspoken. But Duo knew it and accepted Heero's ways. But this is different, when the words are actually spoken, they take on a whole different feeling. "I-I'm sorry Heero." Duo whispered through his tears, "I didn't mean to-" "You didn't mean to?" Heero's anger returned, but he had cooled down a bit. "Duo, I see you give Quatre frivolous kisses all-the-time, and I admit, it makes me jealous, and Trowa sees it too. But. you don't see me trying to screw around with him every chance I get! And trust me, with all the time you two leave me and him together alone, it could've happened." Duo was shocked by the sudden realization, and looked up at Heero to gain some insight. Heero continued, "But nothing has ever happened, and nothing ever will, because I care about you and Trowa loves Quatre. But how can we trust either of you when you guys are being disloyal?!" " I wasn't trying to be disloyal Heero! It was just another kiss!" Duo tried to explain. "No Duo, I know your 'just another kiss' and this was not one of those!" "But it was!" "It wasn't Duo! And you of all people should know. Those kind are usually quick and a bit flirty, more friendly than anything, really. But this time.this time it was just different." Duo was starting to get frustrated, knowing that what he deserved was coming, but never wanting to accept it. "It wasn't more special than any other time that I've kissed Quatre!" Heero closed in on Duo's corner and looked straight into his bright blue eyes; and Duo, into Heero's cobalt colored pools. "Duo, I saw it with my own eyes. This time was unlike any other time I've seen you kiss him. You did it deeper, longer, with more passion. the kind." Duo could see Heero's eyes water just a bit, but he kept his composure. ".the kind only you and I are supposed to share!!" Duo didn't have time to feel remorse because he was caught unaware when he felt all of Heero's weight collapse upon him and his lips pressed against Heero's. But Duo's back was forced against the arm rest with so much pressure that he let out a gasp of air that broke the kiss. Heero now hovered over his intimidated lover and spoke softly yet firmly, "Duo, I just want to know.are you still mine, or does your heart belong to someone else now?" Just the sound of Heero's uttered words made Duo's face become suddenly streamed with tears. "Oh Heero. Yes. I'll always be yours and love you forever, my Hee-chan." Heero smiled with relief and kissed Duo again. "And I, you. My Duo- chan."  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
